A-Team
by NimNimAwesome
Summary: Butters life has now taken a turn where he can't find any meaning. His profession has taught him that loving is something that he cannot do, even though it's all he needs now. (hiatus)
1. Breathing In Snowflakes

__**Hiya, and welcome to my first multi-chap fic! I have always wanted to try one and well, here it is! This is a little sad since apparently I love angst, but it will get better, I don't plan on this being longer than 3 or 4 chapters, but if it gets enough reviews I am sure I can try. I hope you enjoy and review!**

**I Don't own South Park! SQUEEEE!**

* * *

_Butters walked down a lifeless street, the silence and the utter eeriness made an uncomfortable shiver run down his spine. But he was used to this; this street was almost always like this. _

_The dark shadows were only illuminated by solemn and dim streets lights that curved downwards like a weeping angel with it wings torn from its body and feeling the gravity weighing it down like the mortals were used to. The dim yellow beams, a halo that will wistfully disappear following its many peers on the street._

_One must wonder what an innocent teen like Butters is doing walking down a street notorious for it bad reputation and tired street lights? Well, the boy himself has questioned this himself, he never understood why he dropped out and took up a profession that made him feel dirty and used. It was question that has never reached the ears of his peers since it was a secret that fully indented to keep, and the fact that he never really had peers, just bullies and acquaintances._

_His small feet stopped suddenly on the abused pavement and craned his neck towards the street as he heard the low rumble of an approaching car and quite possibly a customer. His red hears perked up and his beach blonde hair rustled in the wind as his matching eyebrows arched and full lips pressed together twisting his flawless boyish face into a pout. With this tactic he will more than likely have a man crawling begging to fuck him._

_Hook, line, and sinker._

_The cherry colored car slowed to a smooth halt next to Butters as the Man with a handsome face a black shaggy hair popped his head out of the open window and gave him a wide and inviting smile. The man brought a long pointer finger and curled it signaling for Butters to get in the car, and the blond obliged happily. _

_Butters scampered around the front of the car and opened the passenger door. Once he sat down he took a minute to admire the leather of the sports car tracing the obscure wrinkles with his small pinky humming a song he only knows._

_He was pulled from his own world when the Man put a large hand on his knee squeezing it softly. His deep green pools looked into Butters blue orbs with a reassurance along with a question that Butters knew well._

"_How much?"_

_A gentle blush graced the blonde's pale cheeks and he replied shyly," Depends o-on what you want t-to do."_

"_I want to go all they way, plus more if I feel up to it, Cutie."_

_Butters gulped, most of the time when one of his customers wanted to go 'all the way' they never prepared him and he was used like a dirty kitchen rag. _

_The lithe boy gave a warm and seductive smile while stuttering out the desired price. It was never too high or to low, just enough to get by without spoiling the customers mood._

* * *

This was weeks ago, before the cold air of South Park set in with a wickedness that only the town knows. The nights were cold and the days weren't all that much better. With such cold nights the street Butters knows so well is even more desolate and it's covered in millions of paper thin sheets of snow and ice.

The blond breathed out and smoke came out of his mouth creating exquisite designs as it twisted and twirled in the air taking Butters attention along with it as it disappeared and its dance stopped. Blue eyes were left staring into empty space with a sense of thoughtlessness aroused his senses.

His mind wandered down a road of happiness, it steps began slowly but soon started to sprint off into the utopia that he often escaped to.

His jean clad legs became to move on their own winding around corners and leading him into a dry alleyway that signaled the end of his short journey. His mind was still gone when his back hit the rough brick of the wall and slid down sitting comfortably in the dirt with no conscience.

Butters stayed this way for quite awhile, he didn't move, he didn't speak, he hardly even breathed. With his legs stretched out before him, and his arms limply at his sides he drifted off into a world that was perfect. Where children like him laughed and giggled cheerily blowing bubbles and eating melting bowls of rocky road ice cream. This universe was so enticing and different from the hell he has known all his life that he often skipped out on reality and daydream silently in his very own alley.

His dead eyes drifted upwards towards the falling snowflakes that gracefully danced their way down carelessly landing on the tip of his button nose melting soon after. If he were still in high school he would giddily laugh at the feeling of frost on his nose, but now things were different. Feelings were things that had to forgotten, memories that were once cherished disappeared and were replaced by nightmares that lasted longer than the earth would ever last. If he could cry right now, he would.

Lifeless eyes casted downwards away from the specks that littered the gray sky while retracting his knees into his chest while putting the crevasses of his eyes into his kneecaps, a perfect fit.

He can't help but wonder why life had taken such a wrong turn for him. Why did he have to end up like this? He was stuck in some god-forsaken town with no one to hold him with love and not lust. Why didn't he escape when he had the chance? Why was life so unfair?

Why?

Why?

"Why, m-me?"

Two words he knew all to well. A phrase he has chanted for the past three years of his life, no matter what he did things just stayed the same and he would spiral down further into depression. He was barely making rent; he struggled to feed himself and his cat. Years that used to fly by started to slow at as the day drew long and the nights came along, it was the time of the day where he wouldn't think. Thinking at night meant that he would make no money resulting in him going hungry along with his precious kitten.

Oh, how much he loved his cat. She had white hair with specks of orange and brown with a tail that was striped with black rings. Her name was Pure, because she exemplified purity. It was the last shred of sanity that she gave him with every purr and demanding meow as she begged for food. Pure made Butters oh so happy. Thinking of his beloved feline had drawn out an overwhelming urge to go to his ratty apartment and cuddle up with the puffball.

As the wind picked up, howling as it blew snowflakes around in a vortex of beauty Butters stared intently at it. They white specks moved and dance with a happy and somber gate as the wind seemed to sing out a haunting beat for the nimble advances of the tiny white fairies.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a crunch in the snow near the mouth of the ally. A man stepped inside the dry area Butters called his. His hair was a shaggy but clean cut sandy blonde. It framed his squared jaw and handsome eyes in heavenly wisps that only Butters could dream of having in a life partner, or rather, himself. Perched on top of his perfect nose were two crystalline blues eyes with light features surrounding the darker center and pupil. His broad chest and shoulder adorned a coat that Butters knew all to well. It was the infamous orange parka, which only meant one thing.

Kenny McCormick.

The man took long steps in the snow moving his body closer to Butters shaking and trembling form. The sound of snow crunching under snow boots soon transformed into quiet steps of the shoes moving cold dirt making the grains shape to fit the huge foot prints.

Kenny soon arrived in front of Butters and he took his gloved hand out of his pocket and held it in front of the smaller of the two's sunken in face. The boy looked at the appendage with an inquisitive stare, and look back at the welcome man before putting his fragile hand in the strong one of Kenny. Once the strong hand had wrapped itself around the smaller one, Butters was lifted off the ground in one tremendous pull and fell into the broad chest of the bigger male.

Butters heart began to beat faster and faster throwing his blood flow into overdrive, with all the extras floating soundly up to his face creating a slight but heavy blush. The heat radiated off the coat like a heater in the dead of winter warming the broken boy like never before. The fabric was soft and inviting begging Butters to stroke it lovingly. Which he did, brushing his fingers over the soft fleece of the orange parka soothed him and it made his nerves settle down.

The strong arms around him loosened as dark blue met a light blue.

Kenny couldn't believe that the boy in front of him was Butters. He was scrawny and dead looking. His face that once held purity and innocence has crumbling into a sunken hopeless face that had nothing left to it but pale features and haunting dead eyes. He noticed a small bump near the upper corner of his forehead with purpling features surrounding it.

Kenny couldn't help but bring his hand up and drag his finger lightly along the injury. As he did this Butters hissed lowly but leaned into the touch finding comfort in the pain.

Butters nuzzled Kenny's hand wanting to absorb all the warmth, concern, and love that exuded his skin. The feelings that were being expressed with such a simple touch permeated the air in a jumble of confusion and an emotion Butters hadn't felt for a long time; hope. It warmed him along with making a shiver race dramatically down his spine, twisting its fingers around his body in warmth that was not describable and would never be, here was only one explanation to this. It made his heart flutter and it cracked daringly at the shell Butter's had built to protect his heart.

It was that Kenny was his only hope. His only way out of this nightmare of a life, the hellish dream would end once and for all, all he needed to do was escape this alleyway and fall into Kenny's arms.

Hand in hand they exited the dank ally and walked to Kenny's simple black car.

"Welcome home, Butters." Were the only words Kenny uttered on the way to his house.

The car rolled lazily along the frosted streets. Even though there were no words spoken the two felt as if they had nothing to say.

The heater spouted warm waves of heated air that relaxed Butters and thawed his fingers and toes. He gleefully wiggled the said body parts, letting a small smile grace his purple lips. It stretched his cheeks with a happy soreness that was new and welcomed by the smiling boy. It felt good to smile again.

The ride grew to an end as the pulled up to a humble two story blue house. The trimmings were lined with a gray that replicated the clouds above their heads. The driveway was hill-like and it possessed another much older car that Butters recognized from him and Kenny's long drives in high school.

Those drives were always filled with smile, dirty jokes, and cheap booze. Kyle would always hang around and not touch a drop claiming that there has to be at least one of us that wasn't dead drunk and could actually drive. Butters would blush at this statement embarrassed at the fact that at eighteen he didn't have a license. But it was soon forgotten when the drinks came out and were tossed down their throats greedily as they danced to silly songs, along as sing along.

Those were the good memories, the ones that Butters clung too desperately so that he would never forget how life used to be amazing. Before it spun out of control, before it played its cards that would trap him in such cruel future.

Butters jumped at the sudden knocking at his window. It was just Kenny. Butters released a small sigh of relief as he unlocked his side and slid slowly out of the passenger seat. One he got out of the car he slammed the door shut and was pulled into Kenny's tight grip. The bigger of the two buried his face into the soft locks of Butter's hair and whispered," I finally found you, oh God I finally found you."

Kenny chanted this against his head for what seemed for eternity. When he released the awestruck boy Butters felt the cold return from lack of body heat and proper covering, since he was only wearing an old rock band t-shirt with jeans boots.

The orange-clad boy took the smaller hand in his own and led the trembling boy up the cement driveway and up the stairs in front of the bleak front door. Kenny opened the door revealing a small living room with a homey and welcoming atmosphere. As they walked further into the cozy home, they reached the kitchen where familiar faces were gathered around a table with concerned looks on their faces. But those looks were wiped away when they all looked up and saw their long lost friend standing in front of them.

Butters gave them a small meek wave.

* * *

**Le gasp! Tell me how I did on this chappie okay? And remember that green-eyed man, he kinda becomes rather important! **

**Peace! NimNimAwesome is out!**


	2. For Angels To Fly

**Well I wrote a new chapter for this story, it took me a while because life took over... any way I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed the story. without you this story would be no more than an idea that was never really pursued. I always look forward to the reviews and folllows so it would be wonderful if you guys to do that for me! It will help me finish my fist Multi-chap ever!**

**Thank you for reading this far!**

**Discalimer: HOLY SHIT I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK!? who would've guessed.**

* * *

Letting his raised hand fall back to his side his smile began to grow and spread across his hollow cheeks. His teeth glistened with a fresh happiness that was clearly visible. As the muscles began to cramp the tears began to pool around the bottom of his lids and think eyelashes. The salt clear substance traveled down his face as his pixie nose began to drip. He sniffled and stood there not knowing what to do. He knees began to grow weak from under him as his skinny legs began tremble joining the rest of his body in full on tremors as he sobbed quite loudly.

Kyle was the first at his side. He stood up from the chair he sat in, the piece of furniture slid back with a look shriek but it went virtually unnoticed. The Jewish man sprinted and tossed himself onto Butters without a second thought. Once he felt the lithe blond in his death grip the bad thing faded away and life seemed to melt into a new world where nothing bad happens.

The wavy and fiery hair brushed up against butters cheek, the softness it possessed was hypnotizing and it soothed the blonde enough to stop the noises but not the tears. Those pesky things were still running down his face making his cheeks stained with pinks and reds, and his eyes stand out from the blood shot background.

Soon enough the euphoria continued when the battered boy could feel several more pairs of arms gather the blond up for themselves. Even a reluctant Eric had his meaty arms wrapped around the boy for quite some time. The embraces had made the emotions that he had suppressed all rush out at once, the emotionless mask e had so artfully crafted had cracked and shattered. It made his soft interior shined through with such noticeability that made the blond somewhat self conscience. Butters could see from the corner of his eye that Kenny had a relieved smiled plastered onto his handsome face. Tears fell freely from his crystalline eyes but he never brought a hand up to brush them off. He just stood there with a tear soaked and happy face. And Butters has never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

His face began to heat up with a blush. The new feeling that pooled in his belly made his head spin and his bones turn to mush, he remembered vaguely what this feeling was but it was something that he never allowed himself throughout the years he was gone. Besides the motherly love for his cat.

His cat.

"My c-cat!"

He exclaimed this suddenly as he tried to wriggle his little body around to escape that tight grip of his friends. He nearly succeeded but Stan caught his arm and look at him with hazy and teary eyes that questioned what he heard Butters say. Butters looked over at Kenny briefly and saw a pang of jealousy spark wildly in his eyes. The smallest of the group began to shake his arm wildly trying shrug off the noirette who had his big hand clasped around his lithe arm. The male in question soon got the message and released the struggling boy.

They all looked at him with incredulous stares. Butters began to rub his bony knuckles together, a habit he hasn't revisited in some time. He blubbered out a sentence that explained his little outburst. He told them about Pure and why she was so important to him. He told them that it was very nice to see them again and that he needed to be on his way so he could go feed his cat.

He had hardly taken a step when Kenny grabbed his arm and begged him to stop. Butters look at Kenny with wide eyes as Kenny explained that they could grab Pure and his stuff, that he could live with them. The smaller blond merely shook his head. The offer was an extremely nice one, and it couldn't have come at a better time but he didn't want to impose and become a leech that survived merely off his friends' generosity. He continued on his way but the arm that latched onto him pulled him back as he twirled ungracefully into the warm body of Kenny McCormick.

"Do you honestly think that I am just going to let you walk out on us again?"

Butters felt like he was just shot in the heart. A wave of guilt flooded through is system; those words were like a slap to the face. What happened in the past should stay in the past, because it wasn't like we wanted nothing more than to abandon the only friends he ever had, in fact it was the exact opposite.

He pushed away from the solid body and stared man who accused him of doing such a thing. He looked around and saw that everyone had already left, most likely going to his house, even though he never gave them the address. Maybe they just sensed the incredibly thick and uncomfortable atmosphere and decided the take their leave. Butters couldn't blame him that's all he wanted to do at the moment.

"Y-you honestly think t-that I would just walk out like that?!" Butters shot back, if Kenny wanted to argue so bad then we was going to get it. Butters looked back with his large eyes squinted and his light eyebrows furrowed creating several little creases in the space in between the thin lines of hair.

"Well then what would you call it?" Kenny started. "Because I would really fucking want to know why you left and did what you did!"

"I h-had to, okay?"

"Please, Butters just tell me, I need you to tell me."

Butters eyes danced from the floor to the ceiling doing everything in their power to avoid Kenny's accusatory glare. He didn't want to face the yes that he harbored so much love for, the same eyes that he lied to before he left. He could feel those crystal eyes burn holes into the top of his fuzzy head. He could feel the ma rage slowly began to build up. He wanted to answer Kenny's pleas, but he doesn't need to know where Butters has been, or what Butters has been doing.

Finally the hesitant orbs glance up at Kenny's face and winced at what he saw. It was a distrust laced with worry and sorrow. Butters sure didn't mean to make the taller man feel this way, it was just his secrets would ruin all that they had, but so would not telling the truth. The smaller male felt as if he had been running through an endless maze and just as he was about to make it out he was caught in a dead end. No matter where he ended up turning it would lead him down a path of distrust and nightmares. There seemed to be no end where happiness would be. It all seemed dark dank and uncaring, word that should never be described in a boy like Butters.

"Ken, I-I am tired."

"You can sleep when you spill it."

"P-please don't"

Kenny hissed, with his teeth grounded together and his hands baled up in sweaty fists. He visibly began to shake, with his eyes squinted and his muscles tense he raised a hand that threatened to crash upon the fragile body.

Light blue eyes held a fear of what was to come if Kenny were to hit him. As his large hand drew upwards butters began to slump forward and flinch submissively. He knew the pain all to well but not from someone that he had trusted the majority of his life. But the impact that he was expecting never came. Although his eyes were squinted tightly together he could feel the ominous presence of abuse wither away when Kenny put his hand down.

The taller of the two stalked over to a chair and dropped his body into the comfy leather embrace of the piece of furniture. It sunk under his weight with a sigh of air. Kenny's head fell back against the top of the chair and languidly let his head hang with his hair.

Butters was still trembling, but the atmosphere still felt think and unwelcome. He wanted to leave but he knew that he would only make him appear even guiltier if he were to just disappear, again.

The lithe blond fell down on his knees and folded his hands in his lap, the rough fingers fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. Twisting and turning the fabric around his fingers silently. His throat came to life as it hummed its little song, the vibrations were peaceful and alluring to the other male. As the little notes floated freely in the open space, Butters big eyes closed and he began to sway in time with his song.

The rough carpet flooring felt like a platform the held the humming boy up, that had him floating through space and time. He felt the air rush by him with his unruly blonde hair fly all about. Though all this was only happening in his head he couldn't help but actually feel it. It was his escape, his and no one else's. This was his world that thrived on happiness and care. The real world would never end up like his world but it was all worth it. People though he was mad for dropping life like a hot potato and escaping into his Neverland.

Kenny looked the boy in front of him with questioning eyes. Staring at his soft features as he swayed and hummed he pointed out every flicker of his closed eyes and every rustles of his clothing as he fiddled with it. The shirt wrinkled obediently with every turn Butters did.

Kenny surely had no idea what was so attractive about Butters. Was it his frail frame and feminine curves? Or could it be the long thick lashes that guarded his light eyes that held pain and nothingness. Maybe it was his way of dealing with others; always with a smile and stutter. Or could it just Butters himself.

The older blonde felt a jump in his pants while scanning the others body. His body heated up like a flame that was introduced to a fire, feeling the burning yearning sensation run wildly across his sitting body. The feeling of selfish want flooded his mind and lower body.

Kenny was always the 'man-whore' of the group and he was quite accustomed to the feeling along with it being satisfied. But the boy that he lusted for was broken and shattered. Kenny didn't know what happened to him to make the giddy boy so depressing. But he could bet that his sexual advances would not be received well from the smaller male.

The parka clad male suddenly adjusted his sitting position in order to calm or hide his growing excitement. The sudden movement made Butters jump three feet in the air with a shrill shrieking noise.

Because of such a sudden reaction Kenny let a deeper shout, with his heart nearly stopping. Butters continued to shriek again and again. Each time one made its way out of his plump lips the next one followed suit soon after but even louder. His small hands clutched his hair yanking chunks from it, blood and hair covered his head and hands. The larger blonde rushed over and gently untangled his from his bloody scalp, or at least he tried; for Butters pushed him down with surprising force and ran away up the stairs.

Kenny sat there absolutely bewildered. He didn't know what the hell just happened but he felt an overwhelming urge to find out. As much as he wanted to march upstairs and burst down the door that the boy would be hiding behind, he knew he shouldn't.

So he sat and thought and waited until the screams came back with a vengeance. Filling the house with shrill noises and crashing objects.

Now was the time to intervene. So Kenny got up and sprinted up the stairs. And once he located the room Butters was in he opened the door swiftly and was horrified at what he saw.

* * *

**So tell me how I did what I need to fix and agin I thank you for reading my story. I WUV YOUUUUUU~**

**NimNimAwesome is OUT!**


End file.
